


Chocolate Whore

by DonnaRider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaRider/pseuds/DonnaRider
Summary: There are things that Sirius doesn't know about Remus and maybe it is better this way.





	

The other Marauders sometimes saw Remus with a black notebook that he hid as soon as they entered the room. They all just assumed it was a diary and didn’t ask him about it. One day, however, Sirius came into the dorm to tell Remus about their next prank (and ask for some tips because let’s be honest Remus is secretly the king of pranks). Remus was sitting on his bed facing away from the door so Sirius sneaked up on him and jumped on his bed with a loud shriek. Remus brain was instantly in flight mode and he jumped to his feet and stumbled a few steps away before he fully understood the situation. Meanwhile Sirius (laughing) picked up the things Remus had dropped. It were a pencil and the black notebook. It was opened and Sirius couldn’t resist to take a quick look. He didn’t want to read Moony’s diary (even he wouldn’t do that) he just wanted to see if it actually was a diary.

Only it wasn’t. He was looking at a sketch… of a person…that was naked… and it was him… and there were other sketches. A lot of them.

He looked at Remus mouth wide open. Remus returned the look looking like a deer in headlights.

“MOONY! I didn’t know my boyfriend was this talented. Why did you never show me these?” Remus just shrugged, his lips curling into a smile.

“Wow. You even managed to get my hair right. I didn’t think I could love you any more than I already do but… WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” He was pointing at the last page of the notebook.

“Is this Frank? Why did you draw Frank, Remus? NAKED! Or more importantly WHY DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE WITHOUT CLOTHES?”

“OH MY GOD, SIRIUS, CALM DOWN! He asked me to, okay! He wants to give it to Alice or something. I didn’t want details. And I didn’t even see him naked he told me how to draw him. Although I think he definitely made up the abs.”

“Okay but why did you agree to do it. Is he paying you or something?”

“Not exactly…” Sirius looked at him questioning. Remus shrugged.

“He might have promised me some chocolate… you know… the good stuff.”

“Are you serious? No wait don’t answer, I’m not in a pun kind of mood. Remus are you aware that you are drawing naked dudes for chocolate…”

“Yes, sooo…?”

“Even though I always buy you all the chocolate you can eat… Do you know what that makes you?”

“Please enlighten me.” Remus said amused.

“Chocolate whore.” Sirius whispered accusingly and then walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you have any ideas for more wolfstar ficlets, I might just write them ;)  
> donnarider.tumblr.com


End file.
